Flickendecke
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Wie eine Flickendecke breiten sich die Bilder in meinem Kopf aus. Drabblesammlung FEMMESLASH
1. Atemlos

_Beitrag zu A Random Love Story __(forum. fanfiktion. de/t/24122/1)._  
><em>Vorgegebene Themen, zufällige Paare.<em>

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Atemlos  
><em>[Kennenlernen]<em>**

„Mrs. Bones! Kopf runter!"

Hestia sprintet zu Amelia Bones.

Asche wirbelt um sie herum.  
>Aber Asche hält die grünen und roten Blitze nicht auf.<p>

Amelia gehorcht aufs Wort.  
>Ein lauter Krach.<br>Eine große Delle prangt dort, wo zuvor Amelias Kopf war.

Hestia zieht Amelia an der Hand aus der Schusszone und hinter eine Statue.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich.  
>Atemlos.<br>Zeit steht still.

„Mrs. Jones, schön, dass wir uns endlich kennenlernen", haucht Amelia und drückt Hestias Hand.  
>Merlin, warum sage ich sowas?!<br>Sie muss denken, ich wolle was von-

Gerötete Wangen.

„Miss", verbessert Hestia und grinst Amelia auf eindeutige Weise an.

**[Amelia Bones / Hestia Jones]**


	2. Giftgrün, knallpink und dazwischen rosa

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Giftgrün, knallpink und dazwischen zartes Rosa  
><strong>_**[Neugier]**_

„Miss Patil, Sie waren Mr. Potters Tanzpartnerin", stellt Rita Kimmkorn fest.

Parvarti schaut sie nervös an.  
>Was will sie hören?<br>Es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert.

„Er hat mit Ihnen getanzt, es hat zwischen ihnen geknistert..."  
>Ritas Schreibfeder tanzt über Pergament.<p>

Sie beugt sich zu Parvarti.  
>Immer näher.<br>Parvarti muss auf Ritas Lippen schauen.  
>Knallpink, spöttisch lächelnd.<br>Sie stellt sich vor, sie zu küssen.

Ihr Gesicht läuft rosa an.  
>Rita kommt näher.<br>Parvarti könnte wetten, dass Rita das Knistern spürt.

„Was genau ist passiert?! Sie müssen mir _alles _erzählen!"

Eine Stunde später wankt Parvarti aus dem Besenschrank.  
>Grinsend.<br>Befriedigte Neugierde.

**[Parvarti Patil / Rita Kimmkorn]**


	3. Damenwahl

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Damenwahl  
><strong>_**[Enttäuschung]**_

„Willst du reinkommen und tanzen?"  
>Eine unsichere Stimme.<br>Räuspern.  
>Ist es Harry?!<p>

Schaue hoffnungsvoll auf -  
>erkenne Parvarti.<br>Enttäuschung.

Was will sie?!  
>Sie hat doch schon ihn!<br>Macht es ihr Spaß mich zu demütigen?

Unterdrücke meine Tränen.  
>Armselig.<br>Ich bin armselig.  
>Lungere wie andere zu junge Schüler vor der großen Halle und hoffe weiter auf eine Einladung zum Weihnachtsball.<p>

„Romilda, ich bin _Padma_, nicht _Parvati_! Ich hab mich nie getraut, dich zu fragen, ob-"  
>Sie schnieft und richtet sich auf.<p>

Padma. Mein Herz klopft.  
>Große Augen.<p>

Sie lächelt zögernd; streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen.  
>„Gehst du mit <em>mir<em> zum Ball?"

**[Romilda Vane / **Padma Patil**]**


	4. Entgegengesetzt

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Entgegengesetzt  
><strong>_**[Freundschaft]**_

„Es tut mir Leid Hermione."  
>Pansy wirkt ganz anders als sonst<br>– zurückhaltend -,  
>als täte ihr wirklich Leid, was sie getan hat.<p>

„Wir schaffen es nicht, oder?  
>Pansy nickt und fragt sich, warum es bei ihr immer so ist:<br>Verliebt.  
>Verführt.<br>Verlassen.

„Vielleicht lieber nur Freunde?", fragt Hermione und glaubt selbst nicht daran.  
>Freundschaft.<br>Als ob das zwischen ihnen möglich wäre.  
>Ganz oder gar nicht, hatte Pansy anfangs gesagt.<p>

„Oder...", murmelt Pansy und kommt näher.  
>Hermiones Arme überzieht eine Gänsehaut.<br>„Noch eine Chance?"

Hermione kann nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern.  
>Sie kann nicht mit – aber auch nicht ohne.<p>

**[Hermione Granger / Pansy Parkinson]**


	5. Katzenbuckel

**FLICKENDECKE**

****Katzenbuckel  
><strong>**_**[**Eifersucht**]**_

Aus ihren Augen schießen Blitze.

Wie kann sie wagen-!  
><em>Ihre <em>Hermione, es ist _ihre_ -

Abwehrend verschränkte Arme.  
>Es tut ihr nicht weh.<br>Es war ein Ausrutscher, nur eine Nacht.  
>Sie<em> darf <em>so nicht fühlen.

Tonks, den Arm um Hermione gelegt,  
>lächelnd, säuselnd, flirtend -<br>Mit _ihrer _Hermione!

„Minerva", begrüßt Hermione sie warm.  
>Ein eindringlicher Blick.<br>„Genießt du das Fest?"

„Nein", antwortet Minerva brüsk und flüchtet.

Tonks fühlt Wut.  
>Sie sind blind! - haben Glück, aber sehen es nicht!<p>

„Sie meint es nicht so, sie liebt dich!", flüstert Tonks.

Aber was bringt das, wenn Minerva nicht zurück sieht?, verzweifelt Hermione.

**[gelost: Nymphadora Tonks / Minerva McGonagall]  
><strong>[geworden: Hermione Granger  Minerva McGonagall]**  
><strong>


	6. Drei Worte

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Drei Worte  
><strong>_**[Vertrauen]**_

„Wir müssen reden."

Alicia hasst diese drei Worte.  
>Vorgänger von 'Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir'.<p>

„Nicht weiter, bitte. Du musst nicht mit mir Schluss machen. Ich merke, wenn man mich nicht mehr will."

Alicia dreht sich um, will flüchten, keinen Blick mehr auf Katie, ihre geliebte Katie,-  
>aber eine Hand hält sie zurück.<p>

„Alicia! Vertrau mir! Ich will dich!"  
>Verletzter Blick.<br>„Ich will doch nur verstehen, was dich von mir weg treibt..."

Der Damm bricht.  
>Alicia wirft sich in Katies Arme, will in ihrer Liebe ertrinken.<p>

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebste", murmelt Katie und küsst Alicia.

**[Alicia Spinnet / Katie Bell]**


	7. (K)einen Rückzieher machen

**FLICKENDECKE**

**(K)einen Rückzieher machen  
><strong>_**[Vertrauensbruch]**_

_Als Nympadora Tonks erkennt, dass sie Remus Lupin liebt, flucht sie aus vollstem Herzen.  
>Ja, Remus Lupin ist klug, bescheiden und liebevoll. Eigentlich ein Traummann. Aber eben ein Mann.<br>_

_Remus zerstörte ihr – lesbisches – Selbstbild.  
>Bis zu diesem Abend jedenfalls.<em>

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
>Madame Rosmerta lächelt charmant.<br>Zweideutig.  
>Lust in ihren Augen.<p>

Tonks' Herz setzt einen Schlag aus.  
>Räuspern.<br>„Feuerwhisky."

„Hier, meine Schöne."  
>Stuhlscharren.<br>Rosmerta, so nah.

„Hast du heute noch was vor?"

Tonks beißt sich auf die Lippe.  
>Sie will Remus' Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen!<br>Ihr Blick huscht zu Rosmerta.  
>Ihrem vollen Ausschnitt.<br>Rosmertas Hand auf Tonks' Arm.

**[Madame Rosmerta / Nymphadora Tonks]**


	8. Verwoben

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Verwoben  
><strong>_**[Hass]**_

„Ich hasse dich", flüstert sie und presst ihre Lippen noch fester auf Alicias.  
>„Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du sie betrügst."<p>

Alicia kann nicht nachdenken.  
>Lust verbrennt sie.<p>

„Oh-, ja", stöhnt sie und verschmilzt mit Leanne.  
>„Fickst du sie auch so?!", zischt Leanne und dringt in Alicia ein.<p>

Leanne stellt sich vor, es wäre Katie.  
>Sie berührt Katie, Katies Brüste, Katies Bauch.<p>

„Fester, ich will-"  
>Gedankenlos.<br>Nie denkt Alicia nach, sobald Leanne sie berührt.

Droge.

Sie liebt sie nicht.  
>Sie hasst sie.<br>Aber sie nimmt sie.

Immer wieder.

Weil sie verwoben sind -  
>Katie will Alicia, will Leanne, will Katie.<p>

**[Alicia Spinnet / Leanne]**


	9. Nur für mich

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Nur für mich.  
><strong>_**[In Gedanken versunken]**_

„Mrs. Lestrange, wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?" Zittrig.

Bellatrix' Hand zuckt zu dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche. Angespannt beißt sie ihre Zähne zusammen und versucht ruhig durchzuatmen.

Möglichst knapp erklärt sie dem Zauberer, was sie will.

Als endlich das Surren der Nadel beginnt, beruhigt sich Bellatrix' Herzschlag.

_Auch ich_, denkt sie, _auch mir gehöre ich_.

Ihr gegenüber hängt ein Spiegel und während der Tätowierer konzentriert ihr gewünschtes Motiv mit dauerhafter Tinte in ihre Haut einbringt, betrachtet sie sich.

Auf ihrem entblößten Unterarm nimmt das dunkle Mal seinen Platz ein.  
>Stolz.<br>… Unfreiheit.  
>Ihr Blick wandert weiter zu dem Sternenmotiv auf ihrem Hals.<br>_Stella_, denkt sie. _Auch du hast Macht über mich_.

„Fertig. Ich hoffe-"  
>„Sch!", unterbricht Bellatrix ihn herrisch und steht auf.<p>

Langsam geht sie zum Spiegel und betrachtet zufrieden den Skorpion, der nun über ihrer rechten Brust prangt.

Grinsen.

Sollte sie Aurora einen Besuch abstatten? Jetzt wo Hogwarts' ihr Revier war?

Lust blitzt in ihr auf. Auroras – Stellas – Lippen.

Nein. Bellatrix schüttelt ihre schwarze Lockenpracht.  
>Sie trägt jetzt zwar den Beweis, dass sie nicht nur aus Tollheit und Treue besteht, aber sie ist noch nicht bereit ihr entgegen zu treten.<p>

Denn ihr Herz gehört noch immer nicht ihr selbst.

**[Bellatrix Lestrange / Aurora (Stella) Sinistra]**


	10. Süße Erpressung

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Süße Erpressung  
><strong>_**[Schuldbewusstsein]**_

„Ich werde allen erzählen, du hättest mich bedrängt", murmelt Angelina und drückt ihre Lippen auf die ihren.  
>„Miststück!"<br>Gwenog Jones versucht die dunkelhaarige Jägerin von sich zu schieben.  
>Ja, sie fühlt sich gejagt, dabei sollte sie als Treiberin damit umgehen können. Kann sie aber nicht.<p>

„Bitte", fleht Angelina. „Ich weiß, dass du mich auch willst. Sonst rufe ich Slughorn und sage, du hättest mich gezwungen."

Nach ein paar weiteren zögerlichen Sekunden gibt Gwenog endlich auf und erwidert Angelinas drängende Küsse.

Sie weiß nicht, ob sie den nächsten Besuch bei ihrem alten Lehrer fürchten oder herbei sehnen wird.

**[Angelina Jonsen / Gwenog Jones]**


	11. Wiederholung

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Wiederholung  
><strong>_**[Versöhnung]**_

„Wir waren Freunde", jammert Cho

„Wir waren davor _mehr_!"  
>Marietta ist hart.<br>__ _ _ __Cho war ihr Leben! -  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>vor Cedric,  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>vor dem Verrat.

Cho weint schon wieder.  
>Die Tränen rinnen ihr in Bächen die Wangen hinab.<p>

„Marietta, ich brauche dich, bitte!"

Marietta muss hart sein.  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>Nie wieder so nah,  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>nie wieder so verletzt.  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>Nie wieder verraten.

„Bitte, Marietta... niemand kennt mich so gut wie du. Ich brauche dich!  
>… Ich liebe dich!"<p>

Da wird Marietta endlich weich.

Cho wirft sich in ihre Arme;  
>umklammert sie.<br>Endlich, jubelt es in Mariettas Brust,  
>sie liebt mich!<p>

_Bis zum nächsten Verrat versöhnt._

_**[Cho Chang / Marietta Edgecombe]**_


	12. Walpurgisnacht

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Walpurgisnacht  
><strong>_**[Hoffnung]**_

Laute Musik dröhnt aus den vollen Drei Besen.  
>Die bunten Lichter und aufgedonnerten Lesben wirken grell.<p>

Aurora Sinistra ist eine taffe Hexe.  
>Ihr macht sonst nichts Angst.<br>Aber ihr erster Besuch der Walpurgisnacht tut es.

Sie sitzt an der Bar.  
>Nippt am Schnaps.<br>Linst vorsichtig zu flirtenden Frauen.

Plötzlich tippt sie jemand an.  
>Aurora will sagen „Du irrst dich! Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen-",<br>erkennt aber Rolanda Hooch.

Überraschung.  
>Lachen. - „Du auch?!"<p>

Später.

„Der erste Abend kommt jeder furchtbar vor", flüstert Rolanda in Auroras Ohr.  
><em>Gänsehaut.<br>_„Aber danach wird es besser."

Und Aurora glaubt ihr.  
>Es ist bereits besser.<p>

_**[Aurora Sinistra / Rolanda Hooch]**_


	13. Gift

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Gift  
><strong>_**[Angst]**_

Bevor alles begann -  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>„Hör nicht auf!"  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>Nicht sicher, von wem das kam-

__ _ _ _Bellatrix hat Angst.  
>_ _ _ _Angst, dass Molly nicht mehr nachgibt,<br>_ _ _ _Molly mit dem warmen, runden Bauch,  
>_ _ _ _nicht mehr zu ihr schleicht.<em>

__ _ _ __„Du bist mein!"

__ _ _ _Molly hat Angst.  
>_ _ _ _Angst, dass Bellatrix nachgibt -<br>_ _ _ _dem reinen Blut,  
>_ _ _ _und der Vorstellung,<br>_ _ _ _von richtig und falsch._

__ _ _ __„Wir könnten so gut sein."

__ _ _ __Molly streichelt Bellatrix' Gesicht.

__ _ _ __Bellatrix zischt.  
><em>_ _ _ _<em>„Was ist schon _gut_..."

__ _ _ _Sie haben Angst.  
>_ _ _ _Angst vor Krieg,<br>_ _ _ _Angst, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken._

__ _ _ __Das mit ihnen geht nicht gut.  
>Aber dass es so schlecht endet würde, hätte keine von beiden gedacht.<p>

_**[Molly Weasley / Bellatrix Lestrange]**_


	14. Lüge

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Lüge  
><strong>_**[Trauer]**_

„Ginny, rede mit mir!"  
>„Lass mich in Ruhe, Fleur!"<br>„Ginny, bitte! Gabrielle hat mich nicht geschickt!"

Schweigen.  
>Quietschendes Türöffnen.<p>

„Warum hast du mit Gabrielle Schluss gemacht Ginny?! Liebst du sie nicht mehr?!"  
>Fleur hört ihre eigene Stimme schrill werden.<br>Sie atmet tief durch.  
>Gebrochenes Lächeln.<p>

„Entschuldigung. Aber-... Du brichst meiner Schwester das Herz!" Fleur flüstert: „Du brichst mir das Herz."

Ginny knurrt.  
>„Fleur, verschwinde!"<p>

„Ich muss wissen warum! S'il te plaît!"  
>Flehend.<p>

Ginny hebt drohend ihren Zauberstab.

Fleur wendet sich ab.  
>Geht.<p>

Nur fühlt sich Ginny dadurch nicht besser.

„- weil Gabrielle eben nicht du ist", antwortet Ginny  
>– zu spät.<p>

**[Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley / Fleur Delacour]**


	15. Tierliebe

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Tierliebe  
><strong>_**[Trost]**_

„Binky!", heult Lavender.  
>Gesicht im Gras, Gras in den Haaren, Haare im Mund.<br>Unfair, dass die Sonne scheint, wenn doch Binky nie wieder-

Schluchzen.  
>Stechende Wut.<br>Warum?!  
>Warum hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet?! Obwohl Professor Trelawney doch - „Binky!"<p>

Unsicheres Räuspern.

„Magst' ihn mal halten?"  
>Hässliche Stimme. Tief – knollig -<br>Millicent Bulstrode.

Lavender dreht sich um, will schimpfen, zetern, toben - alles so ungerecht!

Sieht eine rote Katze in ausgestreckten Händen.

„Er is' noch ganz jung und wir könnten ihn uns teilen. Ich hab' ihn bekommen, weil meine Lucie gestorben ist. Ich versteh' dich also."  
>Erstaunte Stille.<p>

Lavender muss lächeln.

**[Lavender Brown / Millicent Bullstrode]**


	16. Entscheidung

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Entscheidung  
><strong>_**[Freude]**_

Kalter Blick. Abschätzig.  
>Alice' Feindin ist Lily.<p>

„Alice, warte!"

_Hass steht dir nicht_, will Lily sagen.  
>„Was?!"<br>„Warum hasst du mich?"  
>Stille.<p>

„Kommst du?", ruft Frank Longbotton Alice.  
>Lily könnte kotzen.<p>

„Gleich!"

Alice blickt Lily an.  
>„Du denkst, ich hasse dich?!", fragt sie ungläubig.<br>Alice' Lächeln überrascht Lily.

Sanfte Berührung.  
>Lilys Herz rast.<br>_ _ _ Ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lily, du bist mit Potter zusammen und das will ich nicht zerstören. Aber eine Freundschaft würde ich nicht ertragen. Es ist also besser so..."

Irgendwie freut sich Lily.  
><em>Kein Hass! Sie ist verliebt in mich!<em>

**[Alice Longbottom / Lily Evans]**


	17. Dazwischen

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Dazwischen  
><strong>_**[Missverständnis]**_

Septima Vektor säubert die Tafel.  
>Lange Reihen von Zeichen verschwinden.<br>Gedankenversunken zwischen Beweisen und Theorien.

Räuspern.  
>„Professor?"<p>

'_Hannah Abbot__t__, klug, große Statur, helle Haare, klare Augen.  
>Opfer.<br>Mutter tot aufgefunden – Todesser-Anschlag_',  
>rattern die Fakten in Septimas Kopf.<p>

„Ich reise heute ab."  
>Septima versteht nicht, was Hannah von ihr erwartet.<p>

„Darf ich Ihnen Briefe schreiben?"

Briefe.  
>Halt, Zuneigung, Mutter-Ersatz.<p>

Septimas Herz beruhigt sich.  
>Kleines, seltenes Lächeln.<br>Sie nickt.  
>Dreht sich um.<p>

„Ich habe noch eine Bitte."

Septima mag Hannah. Mochte sie schon immer.  
>Antwortet gerne: „Natürlich."<p>

Als Hannah sie küsst, bemerkt Septima endlich das Missverständnis.

**[Hannah Abbott / Septima Vektor]**


	18. Betrug vergelten mit Betrug

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Betrug vergelten mit Betrug  
><strong>_**[Verzweiflung]**_

„Draco betrügt mich. Ich bin mir sicher."

Narzissa Malfoy erstarrt vor dem Kamin.  
>Sieht Daphne an.<br>Narzissa weiß es.  
>Es stimmt.<p>

Blitzartig greift Daphne nach einer der vielen Vasen und schleudert sie krachend gegen eine Wand.  
>„Er betrügt mich und du weißt davon!", brüllt sie und -<br>bricht zusammen.

Tränen rinnen Daphnes Wangen hinab.

Narzissa überwindet ihre Starre und ist mit drei Schritten bei Daphne.

Hält sie -  
>„Sch, Liebes, alles wird gut" -<br>tröstet, streichelt, küsst.

Und verzweifelt küsst Daphne zurück.  
>Betrug vergelten mit Betrug.<p>

Als sich Daphne irgendwann wieder beruhigt, flüstert Narzissa:  
>„Es ist Astoria."<p>

**[Daphne Greengrass / Narzissa Malfoy]**


	19. Neuer Anfang

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Neuer Anfang  
><strong>_**[Abschied]**_

_Schreie.  
>Irres Lachen.<br>So viel Schmerz._

Dunkle Augen schauen Hermione unter schweren Augenlidern an.  
><em>Lippen, die sich zu einem verrückten Lächeln biegen.<em>

Hermione schüttelt ihren Kopf und schließt die Augen.  
>Nein.<br>Sie öffnet sie wieder.

Das Lächeln ist nicht verrückt.  
>Es ist liebevoll.<p>

Und Hermione ist es, die verrückt ist.  
>Weil geistige Verletzungen tiefer sitzen als körperliche.<p>

Nachdenklich lässt Hermione eine schwarze Locke durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Ein Abschied, überlegt sie.

Sie will sich von ihrem Schmerz verabschieden, von ihrer Angst und ihrer Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der Bellatrix Lestrange sie folterte.

_Und Andromeda Tonks wird ihr dabei helfen._

**[Hermione Granger / Andromeda Tonks]**


	20. Braucht keine Gründe

**FLICKENDECKE**

**Braucht keine Gründe  
><strong>_**[Liebe]**_

Irma Pince' Liebe lebt durch Bücher:  
>Buchstabenreihenstapel in staubiger Stille,<br>strikter Ordnungseinhaltungsflirt.  
>Sie liebt einsames Papierumdrehknistern, Duft von Druckerschwärze.<p>

Pomona Sprout mag keine Bücher.

Sie flüchtet aus der Bibliothek,  
>zieht Irma an ihrer Hand mit sich nach draußen in die Freiheit.<p>

Pomona Sprout liebt lebenssprießendes pulsierendes Grün,  
>liebt<br>_ _ _ - Kräuter, Bäume, Sträucher, Büsche, Blumen, Unkräuter, Gräser,… -  
>alle magischen und nichtmagischen Pflanzen.<br>Sie liebt dreckigbraune Erdklumpen unter Fingernägeln, Duft von frisch geschnittenem Gras und -  
>_ _ _ Irma Pince.<p>

Irma schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.  
>Sind Bücher nicht nur Pflanzen in neuer Form? Voller Abenteuer und Leben?<p>

Oder sucht sie nur nach Gründen?

**[Irma Pince / Pomona Sprout]**


End file.
